


Tiny Surprises

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't like surprise parties, so why is there one thrown in his honour?</p><p>This tale was written in response to prompts on one of the FB pages I'm a part of for Draco's birthday back in 2014.</p><p>Prompt 1: Someone throws Draco a surprise birthday party... only Draco's not a fan of surprise parties. How does the host(ess) make it up to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to goes to imtrouble for her idea, Meiri for her prompts, and shinigaminoi and Meiri for their Alpha and Beta skills. Thank you ladies!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in the Harry Potter world, they belong to JK and I just play in her sandbox. I do however own little Mara.
> 
> Thank you for taking your time and reading this. Enjoy!

Draco stared around the room, shock written all over his face. Family and friends were now smiling at him after having jumped from their hiding spots, shouting ‘Surprise!’

“What the f—“

“Now, Draco, just relax,” his wife interrupted.

He turned to glare at his wife, whispering furiously, “You mean to tell me you were in on this?! How could you! You know I hate surprises, especially surprise parties!”

His wife grinned. “How could I say no when I was approached with the idea?”

“Very easily, just tell the mo—“

A squeal cut Draco off. “DADA! Happy birfday!” His five-year-old daughter launched herself at her father’s legs. “You like party, dada?” She beamed up at him.

“I take it this was Mara’s idea?” Draco detached Mara's arms from his legs, lifting her up and cuddling her into his side. Settling into her father’s arms, they both turn to the other member of their family.

“Don’t look at me, she gets her sneakiness from you.” Young Lady Malfoy smirked before turning to greet her mother-in-law.

Draco chuckled, knowing that his wife was exactly right. No matter how much he wasn’t a fond of surprises, he would put that aside for the loves of his life. Draco looked at the woman standing next to him. She was still as beautiful to him today as she was the day they married almost eight years ago.

Turning back to her husband, the brunette witch smiled brilliantly. “I know you don’t like surprises, but I’ve got one more for you tonight.”

He raised a blond eyebrow. “Oh? And what surprise is this?”

“A surprise that will arrive in about seven months.”

After a moment, Draco returned Hermione’s excited smile. Now, that was a surprise he liked.


End file.
